The invention relates to a method for the remote control of an operating table which can be motor-adjusted by means of a drive device, command signals for controlling the drive device being wirelessly transmitted to the operating table from an operator control unit.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
Operating tables are increasingly being made in a multi-part form and often comprise a height-adjustable supporting column and an operating table top with at least one pivotably mounted table top element. The operating table usually also has an electromotive drive device for adjusting the at least one table top element and the supporting column. The control of the drive device takes place by the input of appropriate command signals. Usually used for this purpose is an operator control unit, which is either connected to the operating table via a connection cable or is in connection with the operating table via an infrared or radio link.
The transmission of the command signals by means of an infrared link has the advantage that no electromagnetic interference radiation is generated and that it can be achieved by constructionally simple means. However, infrared transmission permits only very limited data transmission rates and optically opaque obstacles prevent data transmission.
If a radio link is used for the transmission of the command signals from the operator control unit to the operating table, this has the advantage that high data transmission rates and a very stable connection can be achieved. A radio link between the operator control unit and the operating table is also distinguished by a long range.
If the communication between the operator control unit and the operating table takes place by radio, there is however the associated difficulty that the connection of the items of equipment is maintained even when the operating table is moved out of the room in which it was previously operated by means of the operator control unit. There is consequently the risk that the operator control unit in the form of a separate unit may inadvertently activate the wrong operating table, for example a table which is not positioned in the operating room but in a neighboring room.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a method and an apparatus for the remote control of an operating table of the type stated at the beginning in such a way that a unique association between the operator control unit and an operating table is ensured in a constructionally simple way.